Leaving
by Enx2103
Summary: He might stray, but he'll never forgets his way home.
1. Chapter 1

**Leaving  
Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD!**  
****AN: **Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1

He walked into her apartment and through his bag on the floor. It looked vacant but he knew better. The smell of diner reached him but he chose to ignore his stomach. He had things he had to do.

He sighed running a hand through his damp hair and covering his eyes. It had been raining out. "Casey," he called. His voice echoing throughout the apartment. He took a seat on the couch. He didn't get comfortable though. No he didn't switch on the TV either.

After getting no response he looked up from his hands. She had been leaning against the hallway door frame staring at him with a look of displeasure.

"Case we-"

"Save it," she muttered walking towards the kitchen.

"No, Case, seriously. Its important," he said following after her.

"Eat." She said placing his plate at the counter. "We'll talk after." She said in a flat tone. _She knew_, he thought. _Of course she knew._

He couldn't ignore his stomach any longer so he gave up and dug in. Not that he was complaining in the least bit. He was simply hopping to get this over ripping off a band aid.

"Don't talk. Just listen," she started. Her voice surprised him. It was suddenly demanding. He almost heard the wild devilish remains of the old Casey in there somewhere.

"You don't need to tell me. I already know." She said leaning against the counter next to him. Staring at the wall in front of her. She didn't need to look at him. That just made it hurt more. You think by know she'd be immure by now...

"Case-" he started with a mouth full of food.

She chuckled. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Didn't I teach you some manners? Anyway I already know the drill Der. Your leaving, again. I don't even want to hear the excuse this time. I might actually believe it." She said sadly.

His head hung low. Yeah, she knew. He was making a run for it again.

"The thing is, you'd think we'd know by now," she whispered. He looked up at her confused. "You'd think that by now I would know not to take you back when you come crawling, telling me you won't do it again. But I always do. Maybe it's because secretly I count the days until you come back. You'd think that by now you'd know that regardless of what you do when you leave, you always come back. But here we are again. I've lost track of how many times we've done with Der." Her voice fading.

They had done this, too many times in fact. He'd leave with some excuse. "We can't right now, maybe when we're in college." Then, "I have hockey and grades to keep up I can't do it right now." Or "Casey, were graduating. we need to experience the real world, where we can't be together." Or "I need to start dating again, I don't want the family to be suspicious". There was always a reason. And she always let him leave.

And then he'd come back. He'd beg and plead never to do it again. But she knew he was lieing. She knew it was all an act. But she'll take him back anyway. Because she couldn't deny him. She would appreciate the time she got with him and count the days until he returned. It was unhealthy, but it was what they did.

Time and time again in circles they went. Never skipping a beat.

"I was getting coffee today, and I saw this guy," she started fiddling with her fingers. His ears instantly perked up. Regardless of wither or not he was leaving, he was still territorial when it came to her. She belonged to him whether he was actually there or not. It was simple as that.

He didn't like hearing that…He never even thought about her dating while he was…away. She never mentioned another guy. She was always there when he came back. Willing to pick up where they left off. He never spoke about the other girls in between her. But she knew, of course she knew. But there wasn't much to know. Meaningless sex, nothing more then that. Because it always came back to Casey.

"I gave him my number, told him to call me next week. I knew id be free." She sighed.

"How?" was all he managed to ask.

She smiled at how pathetic they were. "Missing dates. Not calling back. Being distant. More real fighting, not just the teasing kind. I've got the pattern memorized, love." She said finally looking up at him, into those big brown eyes. They looked so innocent for a moment. She caressed his check and kissed his forehead.

"On your way you go." She whispered retreating to her bedroom. He had a key, he could see himself out. He'd be back in three months anyway.

She wrapped herself under layers of blankets and waited to hear the sound of her front door locking. Once she did it was safe. Safe to cry. Like she did every time. Then she'd brush the tears away, go out on a few dates and play the waiting game.

He walked into her bedroom.A room he was very familiar with. He stripped out of his clothes and layed down next to her.

She sighed taking in his scent. She didn't even fight him, simply melted into his touch. So he'd stay another night and be gone by morning she told herself.

Except he wasn't. "I'm not leaving, Case" he muttered into her hair. She nodded, not bothering to believe it for a second. Simply taking each kiss, each touch, and every I love you as its last. She was waiting for him to leave.

* * *

**AN**:I got this idea a month or two ago. I noticed I always write story's about Casey leaving Derek.I wanted to switch things up. It was originally going to be a sad then it turned into a short happier, 5 chapter mutlific. This was the longest chapter, the next few will be rather short. Its almost entirely written since i wrote this just as a long i decided it was best to break it up. Anyway thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Leaving  
Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD!**  
****AN: **Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

A month passed and he was still around. She didn't question it but she was aware that the clock was ticking.

Five months passed and he was reaching his limit. He had never stuck around more than 8 months. She was so confused but remained quiet.

Then it happened. She was late. _This is it_, she thought. He would go running. And this time she wasn't so sure he'd come back. She instantly felt guilty after seeing the positive pregnancy test. The poor baby will have to go through life without its father. But Casey would work twice as hard so it would have everything it ever needed. Abortion or adoption was not an option. She'd make it work.

"Der," she muttered breaking his concentration from the hockey game.

He looked up and noticed something hiding behind her eyes. Something was wrong. He muted the TV."What's wrong?" he asked a bit worried. She bit back a smile. She was going to miss him. He had spoiled her over the last few months.

"I'm pregnant." She said after sitting down next to him. Eyes closed because she didn't want to see his reaction.

She heard nothing. He had no words. Which forced her to open her eyes and stare into his eyes. He was staring at her stomach with a smile across his face.

"I packed your bag…" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked thrown off. He was suddenly given good news and she ruined it for him.

She sighed. "I know you're not sticking around for this." She said kissing his check before walking away.

He followed right after shaking his head. "I told you I wasn't leaving anymore Casey."

She nodded. "Ok love." She said smiling not believing him.

* * *

**AN**:I don't even think anyone is reading this one but i'm proud of it anyway so i put the next chapter up! ut if you are reading...Review? =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Leaving  
Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD**  
AN:**Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3:**  
It was four AM and Hannah was crying. Casey whipped the sleep out of her eyes and noticed he wasn't there. She sighed, he left in the middle of the night? Really? _At least be a man about it, Derek._ She thought.

She made her way towards the kitchen to make Hannah's bottle. When she got to Hannah room Derek was already feeding and rocking her back to sleep. He looked up at Casey and smiled. "It's about time I get up to do it. Go back to bed Princess," he declared.

She was shocked enough to find him there. But the sleep was becoming a problem. So she listened to him and went back to sleep

_A few years later..._

"Mommy, why aren't you and daddy married?" Hannah asked as she drew a father's day card for Derek.  
Casey sighed. She knew this question would come. But she never knew what she was allowed to say.

"Because she thinks i'd leave her, baby." he answered his daughter swooping in to pick her up and swing her around. She giggled. She was daddies little princess, no denying it. Casey smiled watching the interaction. She quickly pulled out her camera and recorded the moment. She never wanted Hannah to forget these moment when he left. Sure it had been a while, but with Derek- you never know. It use to be a turn on- the mystery, the games, the unpredictability. But now, she needed stability. Not for herself, but for Hannah. And she was trying her best to have a back up plan for when things went bad.

"Mommy, Daddy wont leave. He loves us." Her daughter said from her spot on Derek's shoulder. Casey could only smile politely.

* * *

**AN:**Again, its short i know! I'm i'm only putting in the parts that i deem necessary! By the way, the reviews were amazing thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Leaving**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lwd  
**AN: **I really like this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

She reached the end of the aisle, her hands shaking."Your beautiful." He whispered taking her hands into hers. She nodded a 'thank you' and bit the inside of cheek. Was he really going to say I do?

"Do you Derek M. Venturi take Cassandra McDonald to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part."

He smirked and said "Casey's going to kill me for running this perfect moment for her but, I have to do it." He spoke there were a few gasps in the crowed. Casey's heart sunk. He was going to do it. Right here, right now. With an audience. Not only that but his daughter who sat in the front row. She was going to be traumatized. _Oh dear, I'm going to have to put her in therapy!_ Casey thought to herself. Always putting Hannah before herself. Because that's what mattered to her. She could count on Hannah. Hannah counted on Casey.

She was snapped back into reality when he cupped his face in her hands. "Get this through your head Princess. I'm here, I've been here for the last 7 years. I'M NOT LEAVING. " he said looking into her eyes sternly. He turned towards the priest who was a bit taken back by the scene in front of him. "I do" Derek said smirking. "And Ed, you had better got that on camera." He finished pointing at his little brother.

Casey stood there shocked. She couldn't believe he just did that.  
"I do." She told the priest when it was her turn. Never taking her eyes off him.

Later that night...

"Der," she whispered into his neck as they slow danced.

"Princess," he replied.

"What made you stay that night." she asked looking into his eyes.

He was shocked that she asked. "Well... We never really spoke about us. Whatever we actually were... It was like a secret never to be spoken about...And that night, not only did you put me in my place but you also acknowledge our relationship for what is was...A constant back and forth- on and off. You also made me realize that you weren't going to wait for me...That there were guys out there waiting for there chance with you. And i knew this but i never actually considered the possibility. I couldn't risk losing you." he whispered gently. "And that last reason, which was mostly just a bonus. You kicked me out. You told me to go. As if you didn't care. And that alone sparked the old fire that got us here. Sure you kicked me out countless times after that. But the first time...well it was kind of sexy." he finally admitted with a smirk.

"Der-ek!" she smiled. As everyone watched them dance.

She was slowly starting to believe that he was sticking around...Finally.

* * *

**AN:** I thought it should be clear as to what made him stick around that time out of all the time he did leave her.I really, really liked the idea of Derek interrupting the ceremony to make that speech.

Do you have any crazy wedding moments?  
I've been to a few weddings, but nothing really crazy has happened.

more chapter left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leaving**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD  
**AN:**Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

She lived every day of her life with him as if it were her last. Years went by, kids were raised, shipped off to college, got married and had kids of their own. Casey and Derek lived a full life before the night that Casey peacefully passed away. Derek couldn't help but chuckle to the thought. "I told you Princess, I wasn't leaving you anymore. And in the end you left me." He said kissing her forehead softly as he let a few tears roll down his face. "I'll be with you soon sweetheart." Because he was dieing as well. But he made himself hold on as long as he could never forgive himself if he ever left her...even if it was in his death bed.

A few days after Casey passed Derek heart stopped. The medics brought him back, but Hannah, being the oldest chose the executive decision.

"Dads in pain. And with mom gone.." she sighed brushing a few tears away. "Tell mom we miss her, Daddy" she said kissing his forehead as he had done countless times for her. "Unplug him." she decided. Her three younger siblings agreed. They said there goodbyes and saw there dad leave them.

His children huddled around his bed holding his hand and brushing his hair out of the way as the heart monitor showed his heart rate decreasing.

* * *

**AN:** And that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed. I really liked writing this story. PS. this was the hardest part to write. I have never written a death scene. And i didn't want it to be so sad but i wanted to show that even in the end he held on as long as he could because he vowed never to leave her again. I hope that came across... I admit i even got a little teary eyed while writing it.

Also please remember, i was originally going to post this as a oneshot.

Here i would normally ask you a question but i don't want to ask something sad. So review this story for the last time?


End file.
